Living for the thrill
by desichan17
Summary: ItaDei. itachi's a normal teen, though he doesnt speak much. but his thoughts are certainly far diffren then his actions....though he does have ONE diffrence, that being his sexy blonde 'friend'..... *i suck at summarys*
1. Chapter 1

This is an ItaDei i randomly wrote.

if i get good reviews, ill continue this...

There was a loud bang that filled the air, almost shaking the frame of the house.

The sound of heavy boots on the hardwood floor soon followed, then there was a brief silence.

Two voices could be heard. One gruff and angry, the other soft, and worried.

"I told him not once, but twenty times!!"

"please dear….relax"

"I WILL NOT RELAX! He better have a damn good reason or I swear, that boy is gonna have some deep regrets!"

"honey!"

a soft sigh filled the now silent air.

Joy. Father was home.

My eyes slid closed, and I let my head fall back, gently hitting the wall.

I hate him. he's so annoying.

Why do I even bother staying here? oh right…mother….

"where the hell is he?!"

"he's in his room, doing his school work. Hunny leave him alone!"

"no! this matter needs to be dealt with!"

"dear!"

this matter? Great. Now it was a matter?

Hmm…though I do wonder what he's talking about….what could I have done this time to piss him off? Get a B?

God now I think I hate him more.

Every time I think about him, I feel a meter more of hate.

Heavy boots echoed as they headed up the wooden stair case.

The first door is my little brothers, then mine, then the restroom, then my parents.

I wonder where he's going…..

They're closer. They passed my brothers…no doubt he's probably leaning out his door, staring.

They stopped.

Fuck.

The handle jingles, before its turned to open the large slab of wood.

God I hate that damn handle.

I hate a lot of things don't I?

A list starts to form in my head, but doesn't stay, for the door flew open, making a loud crack as it hit my pure white wall.

I don't really feel the need to hang up anything, or paint….

My eyes crack open a bit, then slowly slid open, gazing over at the tall built man in my doorway.

His dim black eyes are glaring at me, anger painting his face.

"you little punk. How many fucking times have I told you?!"

told me what you fat lard?

I slowly lift my back from the wall, and stand up from my bed.

"hn?"

"why you little….answer me!"

"……answer what? You didn't give me anything to answer"

he froze, staring for a moment.

Huh, guess I have to make a correction.

Fat moronic lard. My bad.

The man lets out a loud growl.

Damn beast.

He takes a deep breath, and sighs.

"one of my fellow officers at work informed me that he saw you, and that damn blonde hanging out around after your schooling was done. now, have I not told you over and over I don't want you hanging with that damn blonde brat?"

My eyes blink slowly, staring at him.

I didn't think he was capable of forming such large sentences.

I should give him a bone….

"he has a name"

"I don't fucking care what his name is!! He's nothing more then a dirty street rat!"

'he's my friend"

"he's trash! If you keep hanging around him, soon he'll make into a dirty scum bag like him!"

I sent the man a glare.

Fucking bastered.

Can even say his name? pft, you don't deserve to…you don't deserve to say my name….nor call anyone dirt you old stupid hypocrite…

"are you even listening to me?!"

"…no"

I watch as he steps forward and grips the color of my shirt, lifting my slightly

"you little…"

"…nii-san?"

my father freezes and lets go of my collar, causing me to fall onto my bed.

Bastered.

Ignoring his existence, I look past him to my door.

My eyes widen a fraction when I see the small form of my brother.

The boy's black eyes stare at my father, then me.

He walks over and strait towards me, and holds out his hand.

I take it, and he pulls me up, and starts to pull me.

"I need you to check my work"

I nod and let the child lead me from the room and into his.

"….thanks"

he says nothing and takes a seat at his desk.

I take a seat in his reading chair.

I knew he didn't need help.

Plus, I doubt he'd ask for it even if he did. Stubborn brat.

"…nii-san…"

I cast a glance over at him.

He was staring down at his paper.

"your playing a dangerous game…"

I stare at the boy.

For a twelve, he was damn smart. Heh, must take after me.

Not our dumbass father clearly.

"I don't care"

he gives a shrug, never looking up.

"why are you doing all this? For some kid?....he DOES live on the streets"

"no…he lives with some friends"

"…you mean that really tall guy?"

I nod, and I guess he must have known I did, for he gave a sigh, and placed his pencil down, and spun the chair to look at me.

"nii-san your gonna get in big trouble I just know it!"

I just shrug.

"then I deal with it when the time comes"

I stand and walk over, and ruffle the boys hair.

"but nii-san!"

I look at him, and the corner of my lips curve to the faintest of smiles.

"don't worry. Im not doing anything BAD, im just living my life that way I want to"

"NO! your living your life the way HE does!"

"…that's what I want. Im sick of this richy rich, cushy life style. I want to have some fun…some thrill. He gives me that"

"…among other things"

I stare at him, my eyes wide a bit.

He looks up at me, with a frown.

"oh come on nii-san! I know your into guys! And I KNOW your into him!"

I blink, then chuckle.

"smart"

"whatever"

he turned around and starts to work on his homework.

As I leave, I stop in the doorway.

"and little brother? Don't think I haven't noticed your little hugs and….'closeness' with that little blonde of YOURS"

there's a crack behind me, and I couldn't help but smirk.

I didn't need to turn to know my brother was red, and had broke the pencil in his hand.

I walk back down the hall to my room, and silently walk in.

Before I even close the door I know somethings wrong.

The rooms cold. My window was closed….

I let my eyes drift to the window, and I almost let out a gasp.

Someone's sitting in my window.

Well…not anyone,…but him.

I let my eyes travel the boys body, taking in his details.

The sun kissed tan, thin, curvy figure, long rippling blonde hair.

As my gaze reached his face, my black eyes met his dazzling blue ones

I still cant find a shade of blue that fits those eyes.

God he was gorgeous.

He slid off the window sill and started to walk towards me.

My eyes locked on the tight jeans that clung to his body like a second skin, though they did have several rips around the knees.

I look up, just in time to see that smirk.

Playful, yet deadly.

His slender hands reach up and gently brush some hair out of my face.

Before I can say anything, he leans forward, and gently presses his lips to mine.

God his lips were so damn soft.

I wrap my arms around his slim waist, pulling the thin body against my rather built one.

He tilts his head, and starts to move his lips against mine, and I allow my body to do the same.

I shudder when his fingers slid to the back of my head, freeing my hair from its pony.

My hands slid down to his hips, then slid up, pushing up his loose blue and white tie die tank. I let my fingers run along his smooth skin..

His lips part, and I slowly slid my tongue into the boys mouth, ravishing his taste.

God he taste good. He always did. Like sugar and nicotine.

An odd combo, but a yummy one.

Though his taste wasn't the only thing that had my sense's going crazy.

His scent, it was intoxicating.

A mixture of weed, and rich flowers, lavender I think…

The kiss is broken, and both us take in much needed air.

Our eyes lock, and I melt at the site of those eyes.

"hey"

"…hi"

he chuckled and gives me a peck.

"lets go"

"…where??"

"anywhere"

he turns and walks to the window, motioning outside.

"lets go play yeah….i have my bike…."

I nod and walk over to the boy.

"my father's friend saw us…."

"so? Screw them all yeah…lets go!"

I stare at him, and nod.

He chuckles and looks at the sky which is turning from dim blue, to black, making it a deep navy blue.

"nights coming….lets go out.."

"out?"

"to the world….lets go!"

"and do what?"

"why live of course yeah!"

I stare, and smile.

"of course"

he gives me a quick kiss with those damn lips and winks.

"yeah"

our hands part as he climbs from my window to the small tree, and I take his hand, climbing out as well.

Fuck that old lard, im going out.

And living.

Please review!~


	2. Chapter 2

Request by Suzette's Blue  
Here ya go dear!!

I hope its good  
The format got all screwed up .

Hehe, this whole thing was written on my phone XD

* * *

The sky was ink black, and all around was silent.

Even if it wasn't, I couldn't hear it.

The roar of the engine from the bike was too loud.

My arms were tightly wrapped around his slender waist, my face half hidden in his back.

I wanted to lift my head and gaze at all the stars, but the cold wind always made me tear up and I didn't wish to deal with it, plus he would tease me endlessly.

He turns and he gazes at me for a moment. I stare back, lost in his beautiful eyes.

Damn him.  
A smile spreads on his flawless face and he sent me a flirty wink before turning back to the road.  
God damn him. He's too sexy for his own good.

The bike takes a turn and i cling to the boy, enjoying the chance to hold him. He was always so....out there. I never knew when i could possibly loose him so i always held on when i could.

The bike started to slow and I finally lifted my head.

We were at a club.

I let a chuckle escape my throat and gently shake my head, black side bangs brushing his upper shoulders that his skimpy tank left uncovered.  
I stared, my coal eyes tracing his body, taking in every delicious detail.

He smiled and got off the bike, cupping my face in his hand before giving me a deep, passion filled kiss. I also stood off the bike and grabbed his hips, like back in my room. I started to move my lips against his, but he pulled away. I pouted, and he only winks.

'Come on, yeah, Lets head in.'

He grabs my hand and leads me to the back of the club. I raised a brow and he only chuckled.

'Silly weasel! Though you look very sexy in that, we have to change you yeah. We gotta put you in something mega sexy so i can everyone else jealous'

I stared, but a smile crept up on my face. He always talked like him. I know he was a bit, ok he's a whore but whatever.

I can tell he treats me differently.

I'm actually important to him. He is to me.

We walk through a back door in to a dim room filled with many racks of clothing. He smiles and walks away, searching the racks.

After a moment he returns with tight black jeans, from the shining i can see chains, and fishnet shirt. I only rolled my eyes and it was enough to earn a large smile.

For some reason i can so easily make him smile. This is a fact i take much pride in actually.

I was going to speak, but the words were lost once he started walking towards me.

He smiled and placed his hands on my chest, his slender fingers toying with a button.

It too k a moment before i realized he planned to undress me himself.

I smirked and watched as he slowly worked away at the buttons on my shirt, then slid it off my shoulders.

His cold fingers slid down my pale chest, caressing my skin.

His thumb pushed over spots where it was sensitive, causing me to take sharp breaths. Those curious playful hands went lower and worked away at my pants.

It wasn't long before i felt the fabric slid off my hips and to the ground.

He stepped forward and placed his hands on my shoulders, gently kneading the skin in a massaging way. He placed his lips by my ear, his voice was husky, causing hot air in my ear.

'Hmmm, you look so yummy yeah'

His leg moved forward, the upper part sliding between my legs, and started slowly rubbing the limb against my groin.

I gasped and the air caught in my throat as the motion shot pleasure though my body.

My voice was hitched, but i still managed to stutter his name, causing that wicked smile to grow.

The tip of his tounge licked my ear before his lips pressed against mine, but pulled away before i could respond, and started to trail down my neck, barely touching the skin.  
A soft shiver went through my body and I felt desire start to grow within. His lips found my ear again with a chuckle.

'Now now, if you get all hard already we wont be able to put your pants on, plus i want to have some fun on the dance floor'

He smirked and I shivered again.

I understood right away, he was torturing me.

I didn't mind. Leaning forward, i gently kissed him, snatching the pants.

He gave a soft pout when I pulled the pants and shirt on.

Though I wasn't looking up i knew his eyes were one me.

He such a pervert, I love it.

Once i had the clothing on he didn't hesitate to grab my hand, pulling me towards another door, which was clear was the club due to the music blasting from the other side of the wall.

I cast a glance at the blonde and smile. He was so beautiful.

He opened the door and walked into the club.  
It was a black out party, though it was hard to tell with the mutli-colored lights that were flickering all over the place.

As we stepped on to the actual dance floor, thick smog reached to our knees.

I sigh and let him lead me.

The air was thick with the smell of alcohol and weed, not to mention sweat.

The music was blaring techno beats, and everybody was dancing to the beat, some closer then necessary.

A faint smile was present on my face as I let him lead me though the mess of people.

We finally came to a stop and I almost walked in to him.

He seemed to expect this for he turned and draped his arms over my shoulders.

I couldn't help but stare. He let out a laugh and lend close, faintly nuzzling my neck.

His body start to move with the beat, gently swaying his hips.

My eyes took in every detail. God could he move, of course

I knew that fact quite well. Slowly I moved as well, it wasn't hard to dance in this kind of club.

He pulled me close, and I only chuckle.

He was quite a clinger, but it was cute.

I let my hands slid down his side and rest on his hips.

He gave me his mischief smile and kissed my jaw line, nibbling lightly, his lips kissing down my neck, causing me to shiver.

His body pressed against mine, his hips grinding against my own.

My body started to heat up, my breathing turning to pants as my hands slid around his hips and squeezed his ass, causing him to let out a light yelp.

I smirked and let my hands slid up to his lower back.

The material was already thick with sweat. His eyes met mine, and i knew his want without words.

My slender fingers gripped the hem of his shirt and slowly slid the article of clothing from his back.

Once it was off, he pressed his body against mine and i let the cloth slid from my fingers to the floor, my eyes taking in every little inch of his bare chest.

My fingers trailed from his neck down to his waistband.

His blue eyes locked with mine, and the look in them was enough to make me wanna take him right there.

His eyes were filled with want, and so badly did i want to give him what he wished for. His arms slid around my neck, his lips pressing against my neck with soft kisses.

I kissed the blonde's temple and he clung to me a bit more.

I stole a glance at my watch and mentally raised a brow. A good hour had passed, but I was ready to go, though i wasn't sure about him.

Lowering my head a bit, I gently whispered to him.

He gave a nod and stepped away from me, only to grab my hand.

Once more we weaved though the mass of people, but this time we went out through the front door.

The cold night wind greeted us harshly, though I saw he wasn't even bothered, though he was shirtless.

I slowly rolled my eyes and kissed his exposed neck.

He turned and gave me a wink, leading me away from the club, and his bike.

I was going to question what he was doing, but i got my answer quickly.

He walked over to a large fountain and gave me a warm smile, then dove into the water.

I only stared, what was I suppose to do?

I waited a moment, and then walked over, quite curious.

Right then his head broke the surface and he gave me a big smile.

I was about to scold him, but instead he grabbed the front of my shirt and yanked, causing me to fall in as well.

The sound of the splash never reached me, though my gasp did when the cold water hit my skin.

The fountain swallowed me up and i closed my eyes tightly, unsure why.

I stayed still and soon found myself relaxing in the water. it wasn't too cold, plus it felt rather ice once I was use to it.

For a moment, I felt rather peaceful. It didn't last.

A warm hand grasped my own and I opened my eyes, staring at the beautiful site of him floating next to me, his blonde hair spreading out like a halo, his smile brighter then any sun.

I took a sharp breath, and a good amount of water.

I coughed it out, but also my air.

He smiled and swam over and cupped the side of my face, deeply kissing me.

I moved my lips against his, taking some of the air offered.

After the moment passed we pulled away and we swam to the top, quickly breaking the surface.

Both of us took in a deep gulp of air, and then shared a light laugh.

His blue eyes turned to me and he swam over, kissing my temple.

'Lets get you back yeah'

I reluctantly nodded, though i really wanted to spend the night with him and his beautiful laughter.

Pouting lightly, I got out of the fountain and started to follow him back to his bike.

---

The ride back had been less then enjoyable.

I was soaking wet and the nippy wind was anything but kind.

I was so thankful to finally get off the bike, but again reluctant to leave the blonde.

He smiled and lend up, kissing me gently, before whispering in my ear.

At his words, my eyes went wide.

The front door burst open, and he gave me a kiss on the cheek, before speeding off.

My father walked out and gripped may arm harshly, dragging me back into the house.

I didn't even feel his hard grip, nor the words he spewed at me.

I was in too much of a daze.

Once in my room, I collapsed on my bed.

My fathers words were nothing to me, for only three words were currently in my head, and they were the one's that the blonde spoke.

His words floated in my head for hours and I felt like I was on cloud 9.

I knew I'd be floating for the next few days.

Due to those three small words.

I Love You.


End file.
